Barney Is a Dinosaur
by sadnesseggxxx
Summary: Barney meets a new friend. im bad at summaries, good story tho lol
1. Barney

"Hello little boy!" said Barney, his sides heaving and his cock growing as he stepped towards the 12 year old boy, who dropped his textbooks in fear as they stood in the deserted alley.

He looked awfully small, but he was... attractive, to say the least.

"Erm, uhm..." Miles stuttered, shocked, to say the least, by the random appearance of the purple dinosaur.

"Hello!" shouted Barney, a little more annoyed this time. He grabbed the boy and shoved his growing cock into him, smiling with pleasure. He wanted to sing...

The purple dinosaur burst out, "I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!"

Miles began flailing and screaming as the 20 inch long, 7 inch around cock entered. He tried to punch at the dinosaur, but his arms were too stubby.

"With a great big thrust, and some cum from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" sang Barney as he climaxed into Miles, who was shrieking as the rape continued.

Barney smiled and pulled out his cock, forcing it down Miles's throat, the shitty head forcefully going down as the dinosaur sang over and over again. Miles gagged and vomited a mixture of semen, shit, and stomach acid as Barney yanked his cock free. "It's time to clean up, friend!" Barney forced Miles's head into the vomit and made him eat the mixture of vomit and dirt.

Miles cringed and swallowed the disgusting blend. He had to try his hardest to keep himself from vomiting again as it went down, scared of what the big dinosaur would do.

Barney took Miles and bit at one of his nipples, bringing a scream and cry from the boy as the sharp dinosaur teeth poured blood down his abdomen. Barney grinned, his blood-stained teeth showing as Miles sobbed in horror.

"Snack time!" shouted Barney, and he held the boy in position, squatting over his face. In a moment, a big brown turd sprouted from Barney's anus. "Eat your snack or I'll fucking kill you." said Barney with a change of tone as Miles struggled to get away.

As Barney finished, Miles began chewing and swallowing the shit, feeling his gag reflex try to make him vomit it out over and over again.

"Need a drink to wash it down?" smiled Barney, as he aimed his cock towards Miles's mouth, a yellow stream coming from the dinosaur.

Barney took Miles's feet and began to chew them, biting hard after a moment, causing blood to drip freely down Miles's heel. He screeched and sobbed in pain, starting to vomit again, but quickly drinking it back down. Barney bit hard at the largest toe of Miles's foot, and ate the flesh off, breaking the bone slightly. Miles screamed and tears flowed down his face as blood spurted onto Barney's nose.

Barney began choking Miles, who gasped for breath, and eventually passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles awoke, his toe still spurting blood, in a small concrete cell.

"Hello! Ready for more fun and adventures with your friend, Barney the Dinosaur?"

Miles's eyes widened as he stared into the eyes of the dinosaur, sobbing heavily as everything came back to him.

"Let's play pin the tail on the donkey!" shouted Barney, with an expression similar to :D.

Miles screamed as Barney penetrated his sore anus, which was still throbbing from the last encounter.

"Found the perfect spot for that tail!" Barney smiled and rammed harder, going in very deep, his thick cock stretching Miles's rectum and his cock head now covered in shit. Barney rammed his cock in, all the way to the balls, pressing into the intestine. "Help me, friend!" Barney exclaimed, and grasped Miles by the shoulders, ramming him back and forth on his cock.

Miles had passed out from the pain by now, and was awoken by hot juice flowing into his intestines as Barney climaxed.

"Fun game, friend. I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! With a great big thrust, and some cum from me to you, won't you say you love cock too?"

Miles sobbed and allowed Barney to squeeze his soft ass, then lick up the side of his neck, shuddering in horror. Barney suddenly bit hard onto his left ear, ripping the ear off easily. Miles screamed and passed out from the pain again.

When Miles awoke, Barney was feeding his shit-covered cock in as far as he could down Miles's throat. He began to choke and gasp for breath around the thick, long cock covered in his feces.

Barney climaxed again, sending semen on a one way trip to Miles's stomach. The steaming cream burnt his airway and made it even harder to breathe. Miles gasped and struggled to pull the cock from his throat, but it was too big and Barney was humping too heavily.

Barney removed his clean cock from Miles, who gasped again, breath restored.

Barney grinned and placed Miles onto a table, dick entering anus again, which had begun to bleed, covering Barney's huge cock in dark crimson blood. Miles screeched in pure pain and fainted once more.

Miles had begun to feel weak as he awoke to Barney dropping another dump in his jaws. He choked down the steaming feces and puked it up on his blood, semen, and shit stained white shirt. His skin was becoming pale as his ear, toe, and anus spurted blood all over the metal table, and everything went black.


End file.
